This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/602,461, which was filed Feb. 23, 2012, and which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network-based computer services and, more particularly, to methods of and systems for conducting physical examination of a remotely-located person for the purposes of health assessment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of insurance, e.g., life, health, and disability insurance, require physical examination of the insurance applicant. The premiums of such insurance ultimately offered depend upon actuarial analysis of characteristics of the applicant, such as demographics and health.
The physical examination is typically performed at the home or work place of the applicant, requiring travel by the person administering the examination. Such is expensive and limits the number of applicants an insurer can handle to those who can accommodate the travel schedule of such physical examiners. In addition, the types of information regarding the physical health of the applicant are limited to those that can be gathering during a brief visit, generally no more than an hour. Moreover, changes in the health of the applicant, once insured, are generally not assessed or only infrequently so.
What is needed is an automated and distributed health assessment system to assess and monitor the health of insured individuals.